Due to a growing demand and need for the Internet, optical communication technology has been well developed and extensively used. As a result, increased communication speed and quality are also demanded. An optical transceiver is a key component to achieve high speed data communications with reduced distortion. The optical transceiver can be an optical transmitter and an optical receiver, or can be an optical transceiver module incorporating the both together. The optical transmitter is configured to convert electrical signals into optical signals for transmission while the optical receiver is configured to convert the received optical signals into electrical signals.
Conventional optical transceiver modules can be stacked and installed in a power distribution box of an apartment, an office or in each floor of a building, for connecting and receiving optical cables. When any optical transceiver module malfunctions, an operator only needs to pull out, from a panel in the power distribution box, this optical transceiver module for repairing or replacing it. The optical transceiver module includes housing members primarily made of metal, and the housing members are fixed to each other with screws. However, to repair the optical transceiver module, the screws have to be unfastened first. Therefore, it is time consuming and inconvenient to repair the optical transceiver module. In addition to that, the metal housing is also costly.
Accordingly, it is the aim of the present invention to improve the above-mentioned problems related to the conventional optical transceiver module, so as to reduce production costs, maintenance time and labor, which is in the best interest of the optical communications field.